


Early Morning Watching with Ivar

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ivar x Reader [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Nature Watching, People Watching, Vikings, ivar has a soft side, just watching the world wake up, sweet ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: @antheias-imagines asked: “1)Hi there 💙 could you please do a version A moodboard for me? With Ivar of course 😄 I’m 5'2, I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and I’m quite pale with some freckles here and there, my aunt always calls me Snow white 😂 i usually don’t wear a lot of makeup but recently I’m getting more into it. I’d say I’m curvy but not plus size yet. I love singing, reading and traveling, getting to know new people, cultures and languages is just awesome (I speak 6 languages, I just really love them)”





	Early Morning Watching with Ivar

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are darling! I do hope that this was what you were looking for! I’m actually really happy with how the mood board came out I think it came out really pretty! This is pretty fluffy and I hope nothing seems out of character.

Ivar finds you sweet and soft and enjoys how different you are to most of the people he’s constantly around. It’s one of the many reasons he was attracted to you in the first place. Your interest in different things and your loyalty. He adored you for you.

  
Doesn’t know of your early morning adventures down by the docks or at the fjord, only finds out about them when he wakes one morning to find you not by his side. Finds that your cloak and your boots or also gone, so he takes a couple of rough guesses of where his little love ran off to. There was a knot in the pit of his stomach, worry that something had happened to you.

  
“What are you doing here little one? I wake to find you gone and here you are. I thought you had run off. Why are you here? It’s early.”

  
You both knew Ivar was worried that someone could have hurt you, not that you had run off. He was always keeping you within his sights so he could keep you safe.

  
He grunts as he settles down next to you on the large rock, setting his crutches down to watch as you weave those flower wreaths that you were so fond of, the same ones that decorated your home and the great hall. He was still a touch annoyed that you went missing and he didn’t know where to find you.

  
“I always come out here, it’s peaceful, no one is awake yet and the fog still hangs. I can’t come out here in the winter, and it’s much to busy in the summer. But in the spring, it’s easy to come up here or hang by the docks, listen as Kattegat begins to wake. I’m sorry for worrying you though Ivar, I didn’t expect you to be awake.”

  
Ivar nods a bit, a silence settling over the two of you, much like the fog over the waters of Kattegat. He listened as you began to hum quietly as people began to wake below you both.

  
Your head fell to rest on Ivar’s shoulder, and he tries to fight the smile that tugged at his lips.

  
Yes, he supposed he understood why you enjoy it here so much.


End file.
